


Coming Home

by DoubleJinx0306



Series: Skyflare [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleJinx0306/pseuds/DoubleJinx0306
Summary: Sunny and Sky make it home.
Relationships: Sideswipe/Sunstreaker/Original Character(s)
Series: Skyflare [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/950370
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Sunstreaker grunts as he hits the floor of the Jackhammer. Looking outside he sees the ground quickly approaching

“Impact in 5 minutes.”

“Sky.” He shakes the femme awake startlin her. “We’re here.”

She gets up quickly rushing to the controls. 

“Impact in 3 minutes.”

“Unidentified aircraft. You are in restricted airspace.”

“This is Skyflare Prime. Crash landing at these coordinates in t-minus 2 minutes.”

Sunny reaches over and grabs her hand. “We’re home?”

“We’re home Sunny.” She smiles.

“Impact in 5..4..3..2..1”

The jackhammer slams into the ground forcing them out of their seats. Skyflare slams into the ceiling, leaving a sizable dent.

It slides to a stop and Skyflare stands up holding her helm and looks out the window as the dust settles. The ship is being surrounded by the rangers. “Okay let me go out first. You keep Shadow and Bob here.”

Sunny nods and she gets up making her way to the hatch taking a deep breath before stepping out. She quickly raises her arms at the guns pointed at her.

“Identify yourself.” 

“Skyflare Prime. Daughter of Opti…Oof!”

She grunts as she’s tackled to the ground. SIdeswipe is glaring at her when suddenly his weight is gone. She gets up turning to the fight in the dirt.

“Wait hold your fire. He’s with me.” She stops the rangers from shooting at the twins.

Sunstreaker pins the silver mech up to the spaceship who growls at his twin. Not recognizing him

Everyone freezes and Sunny looks up at Sideswipe. She steps forward getting ready to pull them off of each other when Sideswipes vents hitch. The sound he makes is heartbreaking. He grabs his twin and pulls him into a hug. Squeezing hard enough they all hear the metal crunching. Someone steps up next to her and she see’s Ratchet staring at Sunstreaker. Optics filling with energon. Sunny turns his head to Ratchet. He takes a step towards the medic. Sideswipe latched holding his hand.

“Ratchet?”

The medic smiles and opens his arms stepping toward his adopted creation. 

Sunstreaker throws himself at the medic dragging Sideswipe with him. Ratchet manages to stay upright holding the twins to him before gently pushing them away. “More time for that later. You need time to yourselves.”

Sunny smiles pushing his forehead to Ratchets before turning away looking at all the mechs. Prowl is standing in the background and he gives him a nod before turning to follow Sideswipe who is pulling him away from the group. Sides suddenly spins on his pedes and drags Sunny back to Skyflare. She looks at him, spark stuttering. He grabs her in a hug letting go of Sunny for a moment.

“Thank you for bringing him home. To us.” He kisses her helm and They pull her in a hug between them. Squeezing tightly.

She yelps as she is suddenly yanked from between them and Sunstreaker growls grabbing at whoever grabbed her. 

Optimus ignores him and spins his daughter crying. “You're home?” He says like he doesn't believe it.

She hugs him and looks at Sunstreaker over his shoulder. He’s glaring at Prime before relaxing into his twin's arms.

“What the hell are those.” One of the humans yell.

Skyflare and Sunstreaker turn to the ship to see Bob and Shadow standing at the edge.

“BOB!” Sideswipe yells and the insecticon bounds over to him. 

The autobots groan and Skyflare giggles. “Come here girl.” She calls Shadow over and the rangers step back. Bob was big but Shadow was massive. The turbowolf walks over and the autobots step back in fear. Even Optimus looks afraid.

“Uh Sky?” Prime is nearly shaking looking at the vicious looking wolf.

“She won't hurt you. We bonded on Cybertron.” She looks at the twins giving a small shake of her head. Now was not the time to talk about what happened. Sunny nods and Sides looks confused. Hand rubbing over his spark. Their bond. It’s been broken

Shadow sniffs at Optimus’ hand before licking it. He smells like her master. Optimus cautiously rubs the turbo wolf's head.

“Where is he.” She asks through the bond.

“On base.”

“He didn't come see me.” 

“As happy as I am that you are back. You broke our sparks. Especially his.”

“I’m gonna go see him.”

“He just needs time.”

“You seem to think that I care. Just because I left. Doesn't mean I didn't miss you.”

“I know. He knows you're coming, He’s pouting though.” 

Skyflare giggles and kisses Optimus on the cheek plate and winks at the twins. “Have fun.” Sideswipe laughs and pulls his twin away from them walking off. She turns and walks towards the living quarters. She reaches out with her spark and her carrier slams the bond shut. She gasps at the pain hand grabbing at her chest. Just like S…. No not now.

“Told you.” Optimus says and opens the bond for her. “Don’t do that again. She’s hurt just like you.”

Her carrier grumbles and she reaches their door. It doesn't open and she frowns. 

“Come on dad. Let me in.”

“Go away.”

“I am giving you three seconds to open the door.”

“Sky.” Optimus warns.

She can feel her carrier moving and steps back as the door opens. Her carrier is staring down at her anger radiating off of him. Sadness in his eyes.

“Carrier?” 

“I thought I told you to go away.’’ He walks back to the berth and she follows closing the door behind her.

“I’m sorry I left. I just..” he trails off.

“Decided to abandon your family.”

“You do not get to do that.” She snarls pointing an accusing finger at him. “You abandoned me first.”

“That was different. We did that to save you.” He stands up looking down at her

“And I did what I did to save my friend.” She snaps getting closer looking at him in the optics. He steps back and looks at her. 

He didn't realize she had gotten a little taller. Now the same height as him. He sees the scars covering her plating and follows them. The worst of them being around her spark. He growls not noticing her step back. 

Sunny 

He steps forward and she whimpers.

“I’m sorry bitlet. I’m ruining this. You're home and you're safe. That should be what matters. Can I hug you.”

She nods and he pulls her into a hug crushing her against his spark. The familiar energy suddenly wraps around her and she burrows her head into his chest. He feels her drift off and looks up as Prime walks in the door.

“I want Ratchet to look her over. I really hope I'm not seeing what I think I’m seeing.”

“Rest my spark. They’ve had a long trip.” Prime rubs her helm listening to the quiet sigh of her vents.


	2. Coming home Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets a small glimpse into what happened to Sunny and Sky on Cybertron.

Skyflare walks across the hangar towards the medbay spotting Sunstreaker just ahead of her. Sideswipe next to him. She smirks and walks closer. They look distracted with their conversation and she walks right behind them before launching at Sunstreaker tackling him to the ground. He grunts and Sideswipe starts laughing. 

Time freezes as autobots stand ready to jump in to pull the volatile twin off of her. The autobots watch amazed as Sunstreaker lays there stunned before he starts lauging letting the femme sit on his back. “Where did you come from.” She gets off and pulls him up.

“Headed to see Hatchet. You?”

“Same.” 

They walk into medbay and everybody breathes sigh of relief and continues about their day. Ratchet glares at the three of them. You two onto a berth. You out.” He shoes Sideswipe out ignoring the protests and locks the door.

**_Trapped_ **

Sunny holds her servo and she looks around the room

“Okay. Sunstreaker you first. I assume you have rekindled your bond.”

He nods and Ratchet gestures to his chest. The yellow mech sighs and slowly opens the plates and Skyflare looks away. The bright white glow fills the room and he squeezes her hand and Ratchet inspects the spark.

“May I touch.” 

Sunny nods and offlines his optics doing his best to ignore the digits in his most vulnerable spot.

“You look good. Nothing too bad. If it starts to hurt when you merge or at all. Come see me right away. Any other injuries I should know about.

“My right arm had it’s claymore ripped out. It’s mostly healed but sometimes it still hurts.” 

Ratchet looks at the arm and Sunny draws his claymore. Wincing when it reaches halfway.

“It's caught on a cord.” Ratchet uses some tools and the blade quickly extends. Ratchet moves out of the way just in time to keep from getting impaled and glares at Sunstreaker.

“Sorry.” He smiles sheepishly and Skyflare looks away trying to hide her laugh. A hand smacks her upside the head and Ratchet is galring. “I heard that bratling.” Sunstreaker smirks and she shoves him nearly off the table.

“Would you two just sit still for two minute. You're worse than a couple of sparklings” They stop shoving and he smiles.

“Because it was taken out and put back in wrong it caught a cable. Like a human who had scar tissue build up and could no longer move their arms above their head. Luckily for us that is a much easier fix.”

He turns to Skyflare. “Sunstreaker please step outside.” The lighthearted energy that had filled the room turns dark and Ratchet looks between the two. Fear filling their fields. Sunstreaker is wrapped tight to his body but Sky’s is starting to extend out.

Skyflare grips his servo shaking her helm. Sunny doesn’t move glaring at the CMO. Ratchet glares back.

“You can come back in when I am done. However I need to ask her some very personal questions and do a full exam now please wait outside. I will get to you when I’m done.”

Sunnstreaker glares and hops off the berth rubbing her shoulder soothingly before stepping out of the doors. The lock shuts again and Ratchet turns to her. 

“You are covered in scars. Do you want to tell me what happened.”

She doesn't say anything, and Ratchet sighs. 

“May I touch you.” 

She nods while watching his hand.

**_No_ **

He lightly touches her shoulder. There's a small scar on her neck that disappears under her armor.

**_Stop._ **

“Please take off your armor.”

**_Please. Stop. Not again._ **

She shakes her head.

“Sky. I need to see the damage to make sure nothing is seriously wrong.”

“Sunny helped patch me up. I'm fine.”

“Is he a trained medic.”

“No.”

“Okay then.” He stands back and she sighs, standing up and unhooks her armor and turns away from Ratchet letting it fall to the ground with a thud. She can hear the gasp he tries to hide and closes her eyes in shame.

Scars litter her back. One of them is long and goes deep into her protoform. Ratchet quickly masks his feelings as not to scare the femme. “What happened.”

“We received lashes from an electro whip when we disobeyed.” Ratchet listens to her voice. It’s shaky like she’s scared but her field is saying otherwise. It’s pulsing with such hate and anger he has to step back to keep it from affecting him. 

“You have one that looks worse than the others. May I touch it.”

She nods slowly tensing up when he lays a hand on her back near the worst of them. It’s quite deep but has healed. “This wasn’t caused by an electro whip.”

She shakes her head and pulls her arms around herself. “No. They weren't.”

“I’m not going to push you but it would help if I knew.”

**_The huge claymore rips across her back as she screams hands bound above her head as Sunny watches from his cage. He was screaming as well yelling at the mechs to stop. Begging them._ **

“They ripped out Sunny’s claymore and used it on me while he watched.”

The hand on her back stops moving and she flinches away. 

“Okay. Thank you for telling me. You had some scars on your front. May I look.”

She turns covering her chest and Ratchet sees the scarring around her spark chamber. “May I touch.”

She nods while watching his hands. They touch the edges of her spark chamber and she tenses up. “Can you open this please.”

**_No. He’s going to hurt you._ **

He hears the soft click of her chamber and her spark is exposed. It’s not as bright as it should be and he frowns. There are fracture scars all over her spark crystal. Identical to Sunstreaker.

“Who did this?” 

She snaps the chamber closed. “They're dead. It doesn't matter.” 

She grabs her armor off the ground. Turning around to put it back on.

“It’s identical to Sunstreakers scarring.”

“So.”

“When that happens it usually means they were involved.”

_ She whimpers watching the mech walk towards her. His red optics will haunt her nightmares forever. _

**_“Please stop. I’ll do anything you want!” Sunstreaker begs pulling at his restraints._ **

**_“Anything?” Storm smirks and looks back at Sunstreaker._ **

**_He nods and his restraints are undone._ **

**_“What do you want?”_ **

**_“Merge.”_ **

**_“What?” Sunstreaker looks at him._ **

**_“With her. Make it painful while you're at it.” He leans against a wall and the other mechs around start laughing._ **

**_Sunstreaker doesn't move and Storm glares. “Either you do it or Shockbyte will.”_ **

**_Shockbyte smirks and cracks the electro whip striking Skyflare across her back._ **

**_“Stop. I’ll do it.”_ **

**_Sunstreaker walks over to Skyflare who whimpers._ **

**_“I’m sorry.”_ **

**_She shakes her head and shuts her optics off._ **

**_The whip cracks through the air striking her and she screams._ **

**_“No you will watch each other.”_ **

**_Sunstreaker growls and opens his spark chamber. Skyflare follows, her spark gently reaches out. His spark protesting. His bond screams at him to stop. He feels her spark reach out and he gasps._ **

**_Stop. His spark screams at him_ **

**_The fear in her eyes is real but she relaxes._ **

**_“I’m sorry.”_ **

**_He pushes the energy into her and she screams in pain he pulls back slightly letting her catch her breath._ **

**_“I’m waiting.” Storm snaps. Shockbyte stands next to him his whip coiled around his arm as he watches the pair smirking._ **

**_Sunny growls and continues to push his energy around her spark just enough to be painful._ **

**_‘I will try no to let it hurt too much but I'll give you an edge. Act it.’ He talks through the merge and she whimpers and screams out again as he squeezes lightly._ **

**_“Touch it.”_ **

**_He touches her spark and Storm laughs. He can vaguley gear the mechs around them making noise but focus’ on the femme under him. She looks terrified but not of him. For him._ **

**_‘You’re in pain.’_ **

**_‘Bond. Hurts.’ He gasps and her spark tingles._ **

**_‘What’s that.’_ **

**_‘Overload. I’m so sorry Sky this is going to be very painful.’_ **

**_The tingles start and he tries to hold back to not hurt her pulling away from her spark._ **

**_The electro whip crack through the air slicing across his back._ **

**_“No you will stay there until you are finished.” Storm snaps._ **

**_Sunstreaker growls and pulses his spark._ **

**_Skyflare whimpers at the unfamiliar feeling. ‘No. I can’t.’_ **

**_‘It’s okay Sky. I’m here.’_ **

**_The sensation gets stronger and he gasps. “Sky.”_ **

**_“Sunny please.”_ **

**_The mechs laugh as Skyflare screams in pain at the backlash from Sunny’s spark. She collapses and Sunstreker looks down. Her spark is cracked in a spider web. His is as well and he growls. The sign of forced spark rape. What have I done?_ **

**_“That will be all for now. I will have her tomorrow. Take them back to their cells.”_ **

Skyflare looks at Ratchet and she glares. “It’s none of your business.”

“Did Sunstreaker hurt you.”

“No he saved me.”

“Skyflare. That is a rape fracture. They match whoever raped you and Sunstreaker has the exact same one. You don’t need to protect him. He can’t hurt you here." Ratchet watches her for any indication she is trying to hide something. He hopes it's not true. He loves the twins like they are his own, but he has to know how serious this is. 

"He did it to save me from even more pain. He is the reason I am home and alive right now."

Ratchet stares at her and she squirms. 

"Alright I will trust you for now but if I notice anything off I will turn him into a toaster." He knew the yellow frontliner would never hurt her on purpose and the way he had reacted when Prime grabbed his daughter. He was protective.

She gives a small smile. "That's fair."

"I need one more thing. I need to check you for infections."

"I feel fine. I already did a diagnostic scan when we were on the ship."

"No I mean ITV. Interface transmitted virus."

If she were human she would have paled. With everything that had happened she never thought of that.

"I'll have to check Sunstreaker’s as well but he still needs time with Sideswipe before I can touch there."

Skyflare backs away glaring. "No!"

"Sky. Viruses can and will kill you. I will sedate you if I have to."

He pats the berth and she glares and lays down.

"Open." 

Her panel clocks open and she starts trembling feeling a digit.

**_Stop. Sunny make him stop._ **

"You have some old tearing but it's healed. I'll be quick." She whimpers squirming.

**_Sunstreaker!_ **

Ratchet's hand brushes her leg as he backs away and she sits up glaring at the mech.

The door suddenly explodes in and Sunstreaker is glaring at Ratchet. He stands between them half crouched as Skyflare curls herself into a ball. Her carrier rushes in. He tries to touch her and she jumps away. Her optics are wide and panicked. Looking around the room of mechs.

Optimus reaches a hand out. Skyflare was screaming Sunstreakers name through the bond. What had happened on Cybertron.

"Wai.." Sunstreaker doesn't have time to finish as Optimus touches his daughter's arm. She yells and pulls out her arm blades swinging at Optimus who quickly backs away just in time.

Sunstreaker quickly gets in between them taking the brunt of her attack. Her optics are slowly turning red and he grabs her arms looking at her in the optics. 

"Everyone out."

"You can't." Her carrier steps forward and Skyflare optics lock on him. Terrified and angry.

"Please. She's scared and everyone here is making it worse.” Everyone backs away and he looks at Sideswipe. “You too.” Sideswipe frowns but leaves the medbay.

He turns his attention to the femme. She was shaking. Scared and panicked. He gathers her in his arms and sinks to the floor hearing the door close. 

"It's okay. I'm here. No one will hurt you. I will not hurt you " He talks into her audio receptor and strokes her helm. She relaxes against his chest and he opens his park chamber just enough so she can feel the energy.

_ 'uh bro. Whatcha doin there.'  _ Sideswipe holds his spark feeling her energy wrap around theirs.

_ 'Don’t worry Sides. It's just to relax her. Familiar energy. Her creators would be better but she's used to mine now too.' _

_ 'even though it caused her pain.' _

_ 'Don't need to be reminded you twat waffle'  _ Sunstreaker growls. Skyflare whimpers and pulls away. “Shh. Sorry.”

He can hear Sideswipe laugh from outside and Skyflare looks up.

"What are you two talking about?"

"How much of a moron my twin is."

She smiles and leans against his chest. Here vents slow and optics offline. He picks her up carefully.

_ ‘No one touches her. She’s calm. I’m going to take her to our room.’ _

Sunstreaker opens the med bay doors and walks past all the gathered mechs. No one moves and Skyflare cuddles closer making his spark skip.

_ ‘Sunny.’  _ Sideswipe looks at him and he frowns. His spark pulls him forward towards her.

_ ‘Meet me in our room.’  _

He carries Skyflare to their room, putting her carefully on the berth. He lays next to her and she curls into his chest.

Sideswipe walks shutting the door carefully and Sunstreaker watches as he kneels next to the berth.

_ ‘What’s going on bro.’ _

_ ‘What do you mean.’ _

_ ‘With Sky.’ _

_ ‘I hurt her Sides. She’s like this because of me.’ _

_ ‘You know that’s not what I meant.’ _

_ ‘Five years together.’ _

_ “What are you going to do.’ _ He rubs Sunstreaker's helm and carefully crawls over them. Skyflare stirs a little and curls closer to Sunstreaker.

_ ‘That’s up to you. I know what I want.” _

_ ‘I’m not ready to share you yet. She’s home. She’s safe with us. No one will ever hurt her again. That’s all that matters right now.’  _ Sideswipe loops his arm over them and rests his head against her back. He holds Sunny’s hand resting over Skyflare’s spark.  _ ‘I just need more time.’ _

Sunstreaker watches him doze off and watches them.  _ If you need time. I’ll give you time.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
